Looking For...
When we write up our characters' backgrounds, or create plots, we occasionally come across an awesome secondary character that just screams to be a player character instead of an NPC. On the flipside of things, we have a lot of great players here who might be looking for ideas for a second or third character. Here's where those two thoughts combine! If you have a character you'd like to see brought to life, please list him or her below using the following template. Other players can then browse the list and see if any of these needs strikes their fancy. Please contact the requester for more information about the characters. This page is for original NPCs, not those pre-existing in the game. PLEASE NOTE: These characters are available ONLY to players with one or more active characters on Warden's Vigil. Character name: 'Name '''Race: 'Race '''Gender: Male/Female Class: 'Class '''Age: 'Age 'Background: 'Background 'Requested by: 'Name ---- Please list your character needs here. =Open= Almaric Eitran '''Character name: '''Almaric Eitran '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Rogue/Bard '''Age: '''47 '''Background: '''Almaric's early life is a bit of a mystery, but he came to serve the Couslands about ten years before the Blight. He is the consummate professional, well groomed, and can be a bit gruff when it comes to change. He advised against many of Fergus' decisions in the past years, but has done his best to make sure every one is enacted without trouble. His wife was killed when Rendon Howe attacked Highever. His daughter was away in Orlais when the attack happened and survived. He understands the Ferelden political landscape as well as the seedier dealings behind politics. He is currently grooming his daughter to take over as seneschal. '''Requested by: '''Fergus Cousland, Anais Eitran Ser Cavagh '''Character name: '''Ser Cavagh '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Warrior '''Age: '''Early 30s '''Background: '''Ser Cavagh was born and bred in Highever. He took part in the rebellion against the Highever occupation during the Blight, and saw more brutality during that time than he ever wanted to. He is a surly man most of the time, but this is mainly due to the pressures of the positions he has been in. As the senior knight in Highever he has taken over crucial leadership positions. Neither of these he wants permanently, as he feels he is not suited for them. He is a warrior in his mind, not a leader, despite those who have served with him and under his leadership believing he is a natural. '''Requested by: '''Fergus Cousland Ser Savriall '''Character name: '''Ser Savriall '''Race: '''City Elf '''Gender: Female Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''Early 20s '''Background: '''Savriall was one of the first elves in Highever to become a squire. Her contemporaries unfortunately met their demise during the Plague. She was elevated to the rank of Knight in late 9:33 due to the recommendation of Ser Cavagh with under who she trained. She feels somewhat overwhelmed by it, not feeling confident in her abilities as of yet. Her family lives in the Highever Alienage, and she visits them often. '''Requested by: '''Fergus Cousland Gertrude Rolfe '''Character name: '''Gertrude Rolfe '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''23 '''Background: '''Gertrude became a member of the Forgotten of Ferelden (FoF) but sleeping with the leader of the group, Fredrick Brickenden. She sees no problem using sex to get what she wants and is not afraid to flaunt what the Maker gave her when necessary. She is rather narcassistic and has a bit of a bitch streak. She is a thief by trade. During the Siege of Denerim, she dropped Fredrick like a hot potato to run off with a rich merchant thinking he might be able to get her out of the city more quickly. He did. Note: Linette and Gertrude do not get along. Gertrude always took a fancy to William and tried on more than one occassion to steal him from Linette. This character would also have a past connection with Leonard "Leo" Killbourne. (See this thread for details). '''Requested by: '''Linette Botten Deirdre '''Character name: '''Deirdre (last name optional/up to player) '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: '''Warrior '''Age: '''25-28, up to player '''Background: '''Deirdre is the head of Arl Connor Ainsley's personal guard, a small group of guards handpicked for their observational skills and intellect as much as their fighting prowess. Deirdre (and most of the guards she works with) have been confidants of Connor's since childhood. She is a responsibile, commanding woman. She has one younger sister, Liadan, who also serves in the guard. '''Requested by: '''Connor Ainsley Mary Fairstead '''Character name: '''Mary Fairstead '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: '''Up to player '''Age: '''31 (Same age as Nathaniel Howe) '''Background: '''Mary is Nathaniel Howe's cousin and Caleb's sister by his Aunt Gertrude, his mother's (Elise) sister. His mother's side of the family disassociated with the Howes upon Rendon's treachery. Nathaniel has not seen his cousin in since before his banishment. Personality and backstory beyond family relation are up to the player. '''Requested by: '''Nathaniel Howe Caleb Fairstead '''Character name: '''Caleb Fairstead '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Up to player '''Age: '''27 (4 years younger than Nathaniel Howe) '''Background: '''Caleb is Nathaniel Howe's cousin and Mary's brother by his Aunt Gertrude, his mother's (Elise) sister. His mother's side of the family disassociated with the Howes upon Rendon's treachery. Nathaniel has not seen his cousin in since before his banishment. Personality and backstory beyond family relation are up to the player. '''Requested by: '''Nathaniel Howe Bryland Family '''Character name: '''TBD '''Race: '''human '''Gender: TBD Class: '''TBD '''Age: '''TBD '''Background: '''Leonas Bryland, along with Bryce Cousland and Rendon Howe were amongst the 50 to survive the Battle of the White River. The three men were close for some time, though Leonas and Rendon became estranged upon the engagement of Leonas' sister, Eliane, to Rendon. What I am looking for is anyone in the Bryland family including the current Arl Bryland. Name, personality, gender is all up to the applicant! Leonas or Habren Bryland as featured in DAO would be acceptable. DAO Wiki for Leonas Bryland '''Requested by: '''Nathaniel Howe Marion Cobastall '''Character name: '''Marion Cobastall '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: Rogue Age: 29 Background: '''Marion has served Constance as her personal maid and confident since the women were young girls together. Marion was the daughter of a Constance's mother's personal maid and it seemed only fitting that Marion should serve Constance. There are few in all of Thedas that get a glimpse into what Constance is feeling, but Marion is one of those few. She is considered a friend and extremely loyal to her Bann as a result. She is also one of the few that can successfully talk back to Constance and tell her when she is being unreasonable. '''Requested by: '''Constance Carringstone Kiora Daire '''Character name: '''Kiora Daire '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '''22 '''Background: '''Kiora is Kiley Daire's identical twin sister, and current bann of Hafter's Bend near Amaranthine. She is very close with her sister, and until recently they rarely did anything without the other. Kiora is new to her position, taking it on when her father died after a long illness. She favors the bow as her weapon of choice. Like her sister Kiley, she bucked against their father trying to push them into marriages, and ran away to the Free Marches for a time. Currently begrudgingly accepting her position as bann, while utilizing her sister Kiley as an adviser. She is acquainted with Alistair, but is not as close of a friend as Kiley is. This Looking for was a Previous PC, and the original player (who is no longer a player on WV) has given permission for her to be picked up by someone new. There is history on the board that will need to be taken into account. Please contact Kiley for more information. '''Requested by: '''Kiley Daire Ser Luther '''Character name: '''Ser Luther '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: 'Warrior / Templar '''Age: '''Anywhere between late 20s, early 40s. '''Background: '''Ser Luther was born in the Free Marches and is a templar in Kirkwall, as such he would have also known Meredith and Cullen. He met Hana and Caethan (aka Magnus) Thornecroft when fleeing the Fifth Blight in Ferelden. Ser Luther had been tracking the apostate (who turned out to be a full-blown maleficar) Gauvain Angevine of Orlais who'd allegedly committed some crime or another in Kirkwall (I left it vague). Angevine grievously wounded Ser Luther in Ferelden, but the siblings intervened and the mage was killed by Hana. Upon returning to Kirkwall, Ser Luther was reassigned from Knight-Tracker to the position of instructing new recruits at Templar Hall and the Gallows - including Hana - as a very low key punishment for not having slain Angevine himself. While the reason for his reassignment was an open secret within the Order, he actually settled into the new role quite well. He's spent a great deal of time training/sparring with Hana, and would have known her late father prior to Ser Graeven's passing. His appearance, personal history, family name, personality, etc. is open to play around with. I never really fleshed him out pre-Blight. He's been kind to Hana, but other than that - whatever floats your boat. He's had NPC involvement already: here, here, here, & here. '''Requested by: 'Hanamene Thornecroft =Claimed= Ciaran Ainsley '''Character name: '''Ciaran Ainsley '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Male Class: '''Warrior '''Age: '''26 '''Background: '''The younger twin brother of Connor Ainsley, Ciaran was generally the brawn of the duo. Though intelligent in his own right, Ciaran was always more content with the knowledge that his brother would be bann someday while he was in charge of Blackwood's fighting forces. He survived Ostagar while most of their men perished. He is very close with his twin, though his own sudden increase in status to Bann of Blackwood now that his brother is the Arl of Dragonreach has caused him a great deal of stress. '''Requested by: '''Connor Ainsley Moira '''Character name: '''Moira (surname, if any, up to player) '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female 'Class: '''Rogue '''Age: '~24-26 '''Background: '''Moira is a native of Breckinridge, a very small bannorn in Gwaren that was annexed by the bannorn of Blackwood upon the marriage of its bann, Noreen Parry, to Connor Ainsley. Moira served as Noreen's personal maid, though the women were childhood friends and eventually became lovers. Moira was also good friends with the Ainsley twins growing up, and she was aware of the very political nature of Connor and Noreen's marriage. Moira was heartbroken when Noreen died. She suspects that Noreen's death was not of natural causes and likely has good cause to be angry with Connor for not seeking out justice for Noreen faster. She presumably still lives and works in Blackwood and left Connor's service upon Noreen's death. However, these details would be up to the player. '''Requested by: '''Connor Ainsley